An embodiment relates generally to permanent magnet motors.
A permanent magnet synchronous motor is an AC motor in which rotation rate of the shaft is synchronized with the frequency of the AC supply current. A rotating electric field is generated in the stator and the rotor follows the rotating electrical field of the stator. The rotor rotates in step with the field of the stator at a same rate. The rotor and the stator are said to be in synchronization.
The permanent magnets used in conventional rotors are configured to provide a uniform field strength. Neodymium magnets, also known as rare earth magnets, are often desired due to their strong magnetic field strength which provides enhanced torque in motors. However, using rare earth magnets in a motor is costly and increases the overall price of the motor.